


A new year, a new life

by AngelSeraphim



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSeraphim/pseuds/AngelSeraphim
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale celebrate new year's eve together. It's just pure fluff that went through my head, to be honest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A new year, a new life

New year's eve  
SoHo London

Celebrating together had never been an option for them. With heaven and hell breathing down their necks, it wasn’t a clever idea to jubilee with each other. Now freed from their respective head offices, there was nothing that holds them back. Things had slowly changed after the averted apocalypse, although Aziraphale still needed time to come to terms with everything that had happened. Crowley didn’t mind to wait a bit longer for his angel to catch up, he had done it for over six thousand years, a few more wouldn’t make much difference. They shared most of their time in each others company and that was enough for now.

When New Year’s eve came around the corner, it was clear that they would start the new year together. They had spent Christmas celebrating with Anathema and Newt, the Them visiting as well. After three days they had taken the trip back, the witch and her finder in the back of the car, taking a detour for tea time with Madame Tracey and Sergeant Shadwell. Afterwards, they dropped Newt and Anathema at their hotel, the couple wanted to enjoy a musical in the city. 

At the evening of new years eve, they had a table reserved at the Ritz where they ate a deliciously decadent meal and drank the most luscious champagne the restaurant could offer. For the night they retired to the bookshop, where they would wait for midnight. A nice bottle of red wine accompanied them, while they talked about their Christmas endeavour and that it was nice to have some human friends after all. Both of them knew the grief it would undoubtedly cause them in the future, but for now, it was welcoming addition to their new life.

Shortly before midnight, Aziraphale exclaimed that there was a tradition Newt had told him about. The lad had been in Germany as a scholar for an exchange program. There they would watch a sketch about a lady and her butler and most of the german-speaking countries and also the Scandinavians did that every year.  
„It’s called ‚Dinner for one’ and Newt said it was highly amusing. He has brought the tradition back with him, apparently, it’s quite easy to watch it on the internet.“  
Crowley smiled fondly, he knew the comedic act since the eighties, where he had lived a few years in Berlin.  
„Then let’s watch it, angel, it is after all quite amusing.“  
„Oh, you do know it? How come I never saw it.“  
„It’s not that common here, although I think it’s actually getting more known through the internet. Funny thing, a British sketch half of Europe watches except Britain itself. Where do you want to watch it?“  
„Dear boy, have you forgotten? You once gifted me one of those ridiculous television cubes.“  
The demon really had nearly forgotten about it, because it was more than six decades ago that, in a moment of madness after a few too many glasses of scotch, he had decided that the angel needed to go with the changing times. Aziraphale had taken the gift with a raised eyebrow but had nonetheless thanked him. He had never seen the tv since then.  
„You kept it?“ Crowley asked with disbelieve.  
„Of course I did, you gave it to me. I even watched television a few times, but I have to say it never really caught me entirely.“  
„Well then lead the way, let's watch ‚Dinner for one‘ on a television from 1954…“ 

The two entities went up to the flat that accompanied the bookshop and sure enough, the old television, not even connected to the energy network, showed them the sketch as soon as they had settled themselves before it. Aziraphale seemed to enjoy himself, albeit it was more likely because of Crowley because the other couldn’t contain his giggles. The demon chuckled and laughed the entire act through, tipsy and giddy feelings bubbling up inside him. 

Afterwards, they went to the rooftop of the shop to see the fireworks and celebrate the new year. Aziraphale overwhelmed with emotions, even gave Crowley a small peck to the cheek, which let the demon blush furiously. To cover it up, Crowley swallowed his champagne way too fast only to nearly choke on it. He coughed like he needed air, his human body taking over with a panicking reaction to the sudden loss of air. It only deepened the redness of the demons face. Aziraphale was kind enough to not mention the incident happening next to him, instead the angel watched the fireworks with awe. When it was over, they went back to the bookshop, settling down in their usual spots, the sofa and the armchair. A bottle of scotch already awaited them and soon enough they were talking about anything and everything while enjoying each others company. 

After a while Crowley’s eyes began to get heavy, the demon falling into a light slumber. The problem was that he hadn’t properly slept since the averted apocalypse. Every time he had closed his eyes, dreams of a burning bookshop started to emerge. Sometimes he even found Aziraphale in it, wings burnt away and lifeless. The demon couldn’t cope with these pictures, so he started to ween himself of sleep. The once forgetting numbness had changed into a nightmarish odyssey, that only brought pain and as a demon, he didn’t need to sleep anyway. The only problem was, that he got used to it through the millennia and so had his human body. Whenever the opportunity arose, his corporation would fall into a drowsy slumber. It had happened during a binge-watch of the Golden Girls, but unfortunately also behind the wheel of the Bentley. Crowley nearly had crashed the car then, only the nearly sentient vehicle preventing a violent discorporation. Now it happened on the couch while he was sprawled over it, listening to Aziraphale rambling about some new technology the humans came up with. 

„Dear boy…“  
Aziraphale's soft voice went into the black void that engulfed Crowley's sleep. Immediately the demon went rigid, he knew this routine. This had happened countless times before and it always had ended with the same outcome except for two occasions. The first was after the church, Crowley's feet badly burnt and Aziraphale insisting on taking care of the wounds. He had fallen asleep during it, waking up in the morning with a tartan blanket over his body. The second time happened after they came back from Warlock’s birthday party. Both of them knew at that point that they were doomed, so they had drunk themselves into a stupor. Drunken and lost, they somehow had landed on the sofa together. Crowley had been so bold to lay his head on the angel's shoulder. When he came back from his sleep, Aziraphale shoved him out of the shop because apparently, Gabriel was in the front room. 

This wouldn’t be one of this occasions, he wasn’t hurt nor lost, so Aziraphale would send him away to go get some sleep at his Mayfair flat and Crowley would obey, because he didn’t want to overstay his welcoming. The demon never wanted to leave on earlier occasions, but now it seemed impossible. Fuzzy from the slumber, he managed to whisper a weak ‚please don’t send me away‘ before his brain could stop him. As soon as the words where out, Crowley wanted to recoil and hide, but to his astonishment, Aziraphale did not react with irritation, instead, the angel's warm hand caressed his cheek.  
„Dearest you don’t have to leave. But there is a bed upstairs, maybe it would be a bit more comfortable for you.“  
Crowley opened his eyes and studied his angel. He didn’t want the other to be uncomfortable just because his stupid drunken and sleep-deprived brain couldn’t manage to contain itself.  
„Aziraphale, it’s okay if you want me to leave. I wasn’t fully awake and got… carried away…“  
„Crowley, dearest, please you’re no annoyance to me. Is it because I sent you away before?“  
„Ngk…“  
„But you must know, I only did this because it was dangerous. I could have explained to heaven why you had been in my bookshop, but not why you slept there without me taking advantage of your vulnerable state. It pained me to wake you up and sending away, you always looked endearingly calm. Oh dearest how much I wanted to let you stay, taking the space next to you and just let you teach me how to fall asleep…“  
Aziraphale's voice was trembling, his hand still caressed Crowley’s cheek. Before the demon could say anything, the angel once more started to speak:  
„I know I’m awfully slow and I really don’t know how you’re not mad with me because of it. It’s hard for me to be away from heaven like that, but with you here it’s like I found my personal Eden and that is hard for itself because I shouldn’t feel this way. Yet I do and more importantly I want to feel exactly that. I want to share the rest of my days beside you, I just need a bit more time to catch up with everything. But if you want to, we can start our life now, with you staying here…“  
The angel’s voice was barely a whisper by the end, but his gaze locked steady with the demons. 

Crowley swallowed visibly, shaking under the angel’s touch.  
„There’s nothing I would want to do more…“ he finally said and letting their foreheads bump together softly.  
Aziraphale sighed relieved, closing his eyes.  
„I love you! I love every bit of you, Anthony J. Crowley. Never change the way you are, my perfect, lovely, willy serpent.“  
„Oi angel, you make me blush…“ answered the demon fondly while taking the angel’s hand.  
„Better get used to this, I will tell you this every day…“  
Crowley’s eyes went to the floor, tension building up in his muscles.  
„I guess this is something I need more time for. You know how I feel for you, don’t you?“  
„Of course dearest never had any doubt about it!“  
„That’s fine then… because I think it will take me a bit to show and tell you. It’s just something I’m not very good at…“  
„I don’t need to hear the words dearest, I can feel it.“  
Aziraphale brought his free hand between them, laying it on Crowley’s chest right over the place where the heart of the demon laid.  
„Let’s just go upstairs and get you some rest. Maybe you could teach me this sleeping thing because I’m quite sure that I would enjoy it with you.“

And so an angel and a demon went into a little flat above a bookshop in SoHo to get some sleep. A new year had started and so had a new life for the two, a life together on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this are a lot of first times for me. First work on ao3, the first time I publish something in English and not my native language and also the first Good Omens fic I ever showed someone else than my SO. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
